


Huling Sandali

by jebabii



Series: Huling sandali [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebabii/pseuds/jebabii
Summary: Hindi naman akalain ni Gun na ito na pala ang huling sandali na matitikman nya si Off este makakasama si Off.
Series: Huling sandali [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985155
Kudos: 11





	Huling Sandali

**Author's Note:**

> Bawal sa bata! Read responsibly na lang! Ksjsjskjs pero offgun married parin irl
> 
> Part 1 of Huling Sandali

"Kala ko di ka na pupunta" bungad ko pagkapasok nya sa apartment ko.

"Nah. Nag promise ako diba?" sabi nya sabay mahigpit na yumakap sakin.

"Gutom ka ba?" 

"Oo. Gutom na gutoommm" hala ang cute naman magpa baby nito. 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Ikaw" 

"Huh? Anong ako? I'm not a food, papii!" bulyaw ko sabay hampas sa braso nya. 

"Pero ikaw gusto ko kainin" puta bat ganto to? Biglang nagpout? Ang laking tao tapos ganto. Rold, give me strength na wag maging marupok, kahit ngayon lang juseyo. 

"Ma..maligo ka na muna. Shuu" pagtataboy ko sa kanya pero nagulat na lang ako na binuhat nya ko at sinama sa pag ligo nya. Like di naman na ko aangal rold, biyaya na rin to, charot! 

"Ugh. Papii..Si-sige pa..aahhh" Kala ko ba ligo lang? Ayaw ko na umagal kasi eng sherep! Rold thank you sa biyaya! 

"Papii bilisan mo pa..bili--aahhhh sige pa! Idiin mo pa!" 

"Putang puta ka talaga sa tite ko, Gun? Ano sagot?!" 

"Oo! Puta mo ko! Puta mo ko, papii! Aahhhh" 

"Masarap ba, Gun? Masarap ba tite ko?" 

"Mas-masarap! Sobrang sarap! Ang laki! Masarap! Aaahhh" di ko na alam sinasabi ko. Nahihilo na ko sa sobrang sarap. Baon na baon ang tite nya tapos ang laki pa. Nakakapanghina pero ang sarap. 

"Tignan mo sarili mo sa salamin, Gun. Ang laswa ng mukha mo. Natulo pa laway mo. Sarap na sarap ka talaga sa tite ko" lalo akong nalibugan sa sinabi nya. Ngayon ko lang nalaman na may ganto pala akong kink! Pag tingin ko sa reflection ko, puta? Yung expression ni papii while thrusting, ang hot at nakaka libog. 

Lalong humigit kapit nya sa bewang ko at lalong binilisan ang pag bayo. Grabe! Di ko na alam kung saan ako kakapit sa sobrang sarap! 

"Papii..papii...bilis aahhh..lalabasan na ko" paungol kong sabi dahilan para bagalan nya ang pagbayo. 

"Papii?!" I can't help but to shout because of frustration. 

"Let's cum together, okay" he said before thrusting his thing inside of me. Mas mabilis, mas madiin ang pag ulos nya. Naninikip na butas ko dahil sa ginagawa nya at lalabasan na rin ako! 

"Gun..aahhh..gun..ang sarap mo...ugh" ramdam ko na malapit na rin labasan si papii at sobrang diin na rin ng pag hawak nya s a bewang ko bukod sa mabilis at madiin nyang pagbayo. 

"Cum...inside...ahhhh..papii..papii" napapatirik na lang mata ko sa sobrang sarap! 

"Lalabasan na ko, Gun--aahhh"

"Iputok mo sa loob papii--AAHHHH/GUNNN!" 

Ang daming tamod na nalabas ni papii. Ramdam na ramdam ko ang pag agos nito sa loob ko. Ang sarap. Ang init. 

"Aahhh" ungil ko after nya tanggalin ang tite nya sa loob ko. Bigla nyang pinasok ang dalawang daliri nya para ipasok ang mga umaagis na tamod nya sa loob ko. 

After that, binuhat nya naman ako at binagsak sa kama. Grabe parang wala lang yung pagbuhat nya sakin. As if sobrang gaan ko. 

"Round 2?"

Puta. Nanghihina pa ko pero ramdam ko na sa binti ko na matigas na naman sya. Sino bang makakatanggi sa gantong kalaki at kasarap na biyaya? 

Rold, sabi ko give me strength na di maging marupok, pero bat kabaligtaran ata nabigay mo sakin? Charot! Salamat sa ayuda!


End file.
